


A night in the rain.

by Raitobu



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16769047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raitobu/pseuds/Raitobu
Summary: Ahri and Xayah get caught in a torrential downpour, leading to a confrontation.





	A night in the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated, I'm trying to improve my writing.

Crack! The lightning tore through the roaring torrents of rain that blocked the outside world from view. The cave was cold and damp save for the small fire standing in the back. Two figures shook silently facing away from each other with their backs to the fire. Water weighed down their clothes, one wore a red dress with white accents and a hooded cloak, the other wore a blue and red hooded dress with golden feathers attached to the collar. 

Neither strove to break the silence between them until Xayah heard a mumble from Ahri. Responding instinctively Xayah asked, “What did you say?”  
Ahri paused for a moment, she had not expected Xayah to hear her. She asked quietly, “Why do you hate me so much?”  
“You wish to be human.”, Xayah stated.  
“Wished to be human. And even if I still did what’s so wrong with that?”  
“Have you seen what they do to us?” Xayah turned towards Ahri with a twinge of anger in her eye, “Sell us, kill us, destroy our homelands, they take everything from us. And you think being like them is a good idea?” Xayah was standing at this point.  
Ahri looked back at Xayah, “Not all humans are like that. There are good humans just like there are bad Vastaya.”  
“Mu’takl.” The insult stung Ahri, she looked away from Xayah, she did not want her to see her pain.  
Dulled memories of a past love came to her, the pain, the guilt, and the regret. Her jaw quivered as she tried to hold back tears, it only lasted for a mere moment as they began to fall down her cheeks. Xayah watched Ahri unsure of what she should, she reached out feeling guilty that she had made her cry, but pride was keeping her from apologizing. She looked towards the entrance of the cave, she couldn’t leave even if she wanted to. She sighed, “Guess I have to if I want to sleep tonight.” 

She began walking towards Ahri, then she sat down next to her. Ahri looked away from her and placed a hand over her face. Xayah took a deep breath, “I’m sorry.”, she said, “I didn’t mean to make you cry, I said too much.” Ahri took a deep breath and wiped a hand across her face, she lifted off her hood revealing her wet hair and ears, “It’s okay, you just reminded me of painful memories is all.”, she took a deep breath to calm herself, “A past lover, a human, I took everything from him, I killed him. I went to the garden to have the memories taken from me, but that would just be killing him again.”

Xayah looked down, she had heard whispers, but not the full story. Ahri continued, “I can’t change what I did in the past but I will be someone different now.”  
Xayah responded, “I hadn’t heard the full story, I’m sorry about assuming those things.”  
“It’s alright.” Ahri took a breath, “We should probably get out of these clothes though, might get sick from the cold.” She reached up and loosened the cloak she was wearing and pulled it off revealing the rest of her dress and body. She stood, and began walking to the other side of the cave, “I’ll leave you to undress over there.”

Xayah blushed, she knew Ahri was right, she just wasn’t expecting it. She stood and began to undress, she removed her hood and pulled he cloak off dropping it to the floor, followed by her dress it did not come off easy as it was soaked through, but once it was off it revealed her petite pale body, which was covered only by her bra and panties. She placed her clothes next to the fire so they would dry.

Xayah looked over towards the other part of the cave, Ahri stood there fully nude, Xayah looked away, she had not expected her to fully undress. A blush beginning to creep across her face, she looked back at Ahri to steal another look, she was beautiful pale skin and a very feminine figure, Ahri sat their wringing water out of her tails one by one. Tails like Xayah had never seen before on another Vastayan.

Ahri could feel Xayah’s eyes on her, she turned back to see Xayah looking at her intently. She asked, “Do you need something?”  
Xayah realized that she was staring and looked away with a blush, “Oh no it’s just… You’re very beautiful.”  
“Oh, I could say the same to you.”, Ahri responded, “You don’t need to feel embarrassed, It’s alright if you want to look.” Ahri went back to wringing the water out of her tails.  
Xayah stuttered, “Oh I’m not like that.”  
“Like what?” Ahri asked.  
Xayah said below her breath, “I-I’m not attracted to women.”  
“That seems very doubtful with how much you’ve been staring,” Ahri responded, she stood up and walked over to the fire, she sat across from Xayah her body on full display, “It’s not something to be ashamed of, many women have interests like that.”  
Xayah started to speak, “I know, that’s just not wh-”  
Ahri cut her off, “Don’t worry, I’ve dabbled from time to time with women. If you need someone to show you, I’ll help.” Ahri said as she began to move around the fire toward Xayah.

Xayah was unsure how to respond at this point, she indeed thought Ahri was attractive but she wasn’t sure she wanted to have sex with her. As Ahri approached she thought of Rakan and tried to muster out a protest, but she couldn’t. Ahri began to speak, “Don’t worry, I’ll make it a little more comfortable for you.” Ahri’s eyes began to glow a pink color, a heat began to build in Xayah’s chest when she looked at Ahri. Everything about Ahri just screamed beauty right now, her pink lips, her breasts, her other pink lips. “I haven’t taken your mind with my charm, just let you feel a bit more clearly, so you’re inhibitions don’t get in the way,” Ahri said.

Ahri started pushing Xayah onto the ground as she positioned herself above her, Xayah could barely hold herself up, her arms splayed out behind her. She could feel a new type of wetness building up in her panties, as she looked at Ahri. “Don’t worry, you’ll enjoy this,” Ahri said. She leaned forward and kissed Xayah. Xayah moaned lowly into the kiss, Ahri continued to press forward leading her tongue into Xayah’s mouth. Xayah could only think of Ahri’s kiss now, all she wanted was for it to continue. Ahri sensed this and began swirling her tongue in with Xayah’s, she placed a hand behind Xayah’s head, she lowered her down to the ground which had been warmed by the fire.

Ahri placed a knee at Xayah’s crotch, she slowly raised and lowered it up against Xayah’s panties. Xayah’s abdomen began to tense at the feeling, the pleasure was building up slowly within her, her moans were only held back by Ahri’s mouth. Ahri ran her hand down Xayah’s shoulder, then she moved it to her breast, she fondled her breast through Xayah’s wet bra. She ran the hand up Xayah’s bra strap and pulled it from her shoulder, then a bit further until she revealed Xayah’s breast, she moved her hand back to it and began rubbing her hard nipple between her fingers.

Ahri pulled away from the kiss, finally letting them breathe. Ahri spoke again, “Are you enjoying yourself?”  
Xayah replied moaning lightly, “Yes, very much.”  
“Good.”, Ahri didn’t wait long before she went back, she began to kiss at Xayah’s collarbone. Suckling and kissing, Xayah’s moans grew a little bit at the feeling. Ahri moved her hand from under Xayah’s head and to Xayah’s back, she undid the clasp holding the bra onto Xayah and then pulled it off her, she placed the wet bra next to the fire. She placed both her hands on Xayah’s breasts, she kneaded and pulled on them, then she grabbed her nipples and slowly worked them. Ahri removed her lips from Xayah’s collarbone, she moved her head further down, letting her hot breath burn Xayah’s skin all the while.

Ahri stopped at Xayah’s belly button, she moved her hands to Xayah’s hips and began caressing them feeling their flesh. She grabbed the edges of Xayah’s panties and pulled them down, revealing Xayah’s swollen pussy. Ahri ran her forefinger up Xayah’s opening and then she grabbed Xayah’s clit, she slowly massaged it between her thumb and forefinger. Xayah moaned loudly as Ahri continued her work. Ahri used her other hand to continue working Xayah’s breasts till Xayah was just before an orgasm, then Ahri pulled away.

Xayah looked down towards Ahri, a want in her eyes. When their eyes met Ahri’s eyes turned bright pink again. Xayah’s body began to quiver and she moaned loudly, she couldn't see anything as the orgasm rolled over her body, she only felt pleasure. Ahri watched Xayah with a smile as Xayah trembled on the ground, Ahri ran a hand up and down her thigh all the while, till Xayah’s orgasm finally calmed down.

Xayah laid there breathing heavily, her mind was still fuzzy until she heard a voice, “Well? How was that?”, Ahri asked  
“It was… good.” Xayah said with an unsteady tone.  
Ahri moved to lay down next to Xayah, “Well I’m glad you had a good time.” Ahri said with a smile as she pulled Xayah a little closer, “Sometimes it’s nice to have someone to be with for a night, helps you stay calm.”  
Xayah looked over at Ahri, she could see her jaw was tightened and a look of longing in her eyes, ”Ahri probably needed this, some time away from her thoughts.”, Xayah thought. Xayah rolled to her side placing a hand across Ahri’s stomach and putting her head on Ahri’s bosom, she didn’t have to mention that she has Rakan as a partner, not tonight at least.


End file.
